lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds (Legacy)
: "Is it evil, if one evildoing can achieve hundreds of good deeds? Do you have to feel guilty for having a power for good?" -- Angela One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is a levitating skull Abnormality, that has been impaled on a broken black cross. It wears a crown of red thorns across its forehead. Its special ability is "Forgotten Sin Brings Forth Punishment". This ability activated by sending an agent to do Confession work. One Sin will accept the confession of the agent and enlighten it, by healing its health and mental gauge to the maximum. Afterwards, One Sin's mood will be depleted. There's a small chance that the confessing agent is not telling a 'real' sin, and instead of receiving heal, a lighting will strike on the agent, damaging it physical and psychological. Its mood will still deplete if failed to confess. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Caretaking One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds responds best to consensus work. It likes cleanliness, amusements, and violence works, and doesn't care for nutrition work. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it feels happy and no energy when distressed. In order to complete the final observation, the player must answer with "Nothing" when the prompt arises. * "After employee made a confession to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, its condition rapidly got bad." * "Employee and people around seem to have got their mind clear, but not as much as employee who actually made the confession." * "There seems to be a scarce chance of lightning strikes while making a confession. Employee pleaded that mind got corrupted after being hit by the lightning, while those who did not get hit seem to have any effect on them." Encyclopedia Entries * "Figure is that of a skull with a crown of thorns, attached to a gigantic cross. It levitates about a metre above the ground." * "Despite its harsh appearance, it hardly ever leads an attack. It often makes noises by clacking its teeth together, but there is no need to pay extra attention to that noise. Stress levels rise rather sluggishly, so less attention is required compared to other Abnormalities. When stressed, 'feeding' it is necessary, although it does not feed on typical sustenance." * "It feeds on human 'sins', revealed through confession. Employee on duty must sit (or stand) in front of the creature and confess to his / her sins. There is no way to know how it digests words, but stress levels do decrease." * "A positive fact was discovered recently. A study showed that the employees who succeeded in confessing have recovered some part of their mentality. However, if the Mood Rating is high, they did not respond to confessions, and so it should be carried out with caution. The outcome is not known for confessions on non-factual events." * "Experiment Log x2-321: We categorized all sins man makes into three levels. Level 1, 'insignificant lie or action that wouldn't draw any attention, kind that one would be able to talk about in a social setting and laugh at'. Level 2, 'slightly serious mistake that you would only talk to your closest friends about'. Level 3, 'a great sin that one would carry around for their entire life and tell no-one about'. Employee was sent in to confess to a Level 1 sin. The select Abnormality's stress levels decreased 10%, and energy levels increased 12%. Employee was sent in to confess to a Level 2 sin. The select Abnormality's stress levels decreased 13% and energy levels increased 15%. Employee was sent in to confess to a Level 3 sin. 1min 48sec. after the employee went in, a bright light flashed. Inferring from the amount of light that had leaked outside the containment room, inside may have been blindingly bright. Our offices experienced a power outage right afterwards. The blackout continued for 2 hours. The select Abnormality's stress levels increased 5%, and energy levels decreased. lost past 6 years' memories. The experiment came to a halt. Privacy matters warranted a policy to keep surveillance cameras classified. But to understand the incident there was no choice but to view the surveillance material. The following is an excerpt from the video. All of the footage was not available; the data was damaged from the moment of the blinding flash of light." Flavour Text * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds could give positive effects to employees situationally." * " feels unknown fear of entering the room of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds because nothing is known." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is waiting for people's sins." * "'s sin will soon reach One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is your convictor." * " is finished with order but One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is not responding." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is grinding teeth, making threatening sound once in a while." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds floats around slowly." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is not responding to 's work." * "As is proceeding the work, One Sin and Hundred of Good Deeds is not giving the slightest response." * "Shoulder torment means taking half of the sin." * "Human who can adroitly deceive oneself only can live very delightfully." * "In a future life, there are only spiders" * "Employee has finished on One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds. It doesn't show any reaction, but the somber sound of its teeth chattering can be heard." Trivia * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is a reference to the Christian religion. The religious figure, Jesus Christ, wore a crown of thorns as a form of torture, and was hung up on a cross to pay for the sins of mankind. * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is the easiest Abnormality to care for, as it only requires occasional consensus, and is incapable of escaping or draining energy. ** Despite being capable of inflicting psychological damage, One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds doesn't seem to attack employees in works except for a failed confession, which actually inflict both physical and psychological damage. Gallery Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN